Forever
by oddball15
Summary: 10 super short sonfics. Loliver! Like tag game- but with no tags.


**I was bored the other night and did this. It's like that tag game. You know- the one where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a bunch of fluff on a random pairing and you have to stop when the song is over? Yeah... that's what I did- but no tags. Anyway...here you are! :)**

* * *

**Why Not- Hilary Duff**

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Because….. No! Oliverrrrr!"

Oliver smiled and put his hand out.

Lilly took it reluctantly and Oliver pulled her close. They were on a rooftop, overlooking the whole city and Oliver wanted to dance with her. But that's why she loved him.

He twirled her around, and she danced with him gracefully. No music. Just the two of them, on what she was sure was the top of the world.

**7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

"God, Oliver! Why are you so…..so…" Lilly yelled and motioned wildly with her hands.

"So what, Lilly?" He raised his eyebrows.

"So complicated!" She screamed.

"What's so complicated?" Oliver asked calmly.

"You change your mind all the time! Sometimes it's like all you care about is you! It's like you don't love me!"

Oliver grabbed her shoulder as she turned to run away and kissed her full on the lips.

"But, I do love you."

"I hate you for it, but I love you too, Ollie."

**Fever- Michael Buble**

Chills went up his spine as she took his hand. But they were hot chills. Lilly gave him fever. He loved it.

"Oliver…?"

He realized he was staring. At her and all of her wonderfulness.

"Are you alive?"

"I'm definitely alive." He grinned.

Lilly shook her head at him and smirked. She took a seat on his lap and laid her head on his chest.

There it was again. Those burning chills. This is what Lilly did to him.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

Lilly looked at her. She'd called her a bitch and then stolen her boyfriend. She was the most popular girl in school, and by far the best looking. He was with her for eight months. Then he'd dumped her. For Lilly. Lilly had finally told him how much he meant to her, and he admitted it, too.

She still hated Lilly. But Lilly smiled at her all the time now. She was still a whore, onto her fifth boyfriend of the month. She always tried to look innocent but Lilly knew who she really was. Lilly would never do something like that.

Lilly never meant to brag. But it felt so good sometimes.

**So Small- Carrie Underwood**

Lilly stared out the window. What did she have now that she didn't have Oliver? The rain pounded on the street. The tears poured down her face. He was all she ever needed. He had her heart and soul and now he was gone. When she'd realized that he was all that mattered, everything else seemed like nothing. All of those things she'd been struggling with were nothing compared to this. If she could get through this she could do anything. Love was everything. Oliver had been her everything. Now what did she have? Nothing. She had nothing at all.

**Should've Said No- Taylor Swift**

"Lilly…. I'm sorry." His eyes pleaded with her and she could barely look at him.

"I know. I am, too. But we can't do this anymore."

"Lilly. I'd take it all back. I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"I know you didn't, Oliver. But you still should've said no. It'll never be the same, now."

"Lilly…" He looked as if he was close to tears. Lilly already had them running down her face.

"It was _one_ moment of weakness."

"You should've said no, Oliver! You should have been thinking. Was she worth it?!" She asked threateningly.

A tear ran slipped down his face.

"No."

**Take A Chance on Me- Mamma Mia Soundtrack people**

"Oliver." She whispered into his ear.

He turned around. "Take a chance on me."

"What?"

"If you change your mind, I'll be first in line."

"I'll remember that."

"I'll be right here. If you need me."

"Thanks, Lilly."

"Let's do something."

"What kind of something?"

"Something together."

She reached for his hand. He squeezed it and kept it in his grip as they walked. He loved her. Maybe she didn't know it yet. Maybe she did.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take a chance on you." He grinned at her. She beamed back at him.

**Train wreck- Demi Lovato**

"Oliver, I think you might be insane. But I still love you."

"I love you, too Lilly." Lilly really did love him. All of the things he said to her. Random as they were, she fell more in love with him every day. At the beginning he hadn't believed they'd last, but now they were standing strong. Their love was unbreakable, and deep. Lilly's heart had been broken so many times before. But this love made up for all of those times. Oliver was so messed up. But that's why she loved him. That's why she was _in _love with him.

**Right Where You Want Me- Jesse McCartney**

Oliver had never wanted to just let go. He was always in control of his life. But not with Lilly. She was always going, and never planned anything. They did crazy things together. They barely ever talked about tomorrow. They just did what they felt like. Lilly made him feel crazy. And he liked it. He always loved being alone with Lilly. She swept him off his feet, and the feeling was real. He was right where she wanted him.

**I Miss You- Miley Cyrus**

Oliver used to say Lilly was sent from heaven. He'd hold her and she'd feel his warmth and she'd want him to never let her go. Now he wasn't here, and she still missed him, even though it had been a long time. She still cried sometimes, but she accepted where he was. Now she was living her dream. The dream she'd shared with him when in was just beginning. He would have been so proud of her. Sometimes when she wasn't having a great day, she just wished she could see his face and she could go on. She needed him to know that she missed him, even though he was better off where he was. Her heart would never let him go. But that was probably a good thing.

* * *

**Yay! Yeah... really no reason I did this. I think it's better than my other one. I didn't tag anyone... but that's okay. I just like doing this kind of thing. Please review and tell me what you thought of them! Tell me which one your favorite was! Please? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
